the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
Lydia is an Animalian politician, former secret agent and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Caucasian Shepherd Dog like other members of the group such as Mehriban or Ilham and of the many members of the A.P.F perhaps Lydia is one of the most distinguishable. On duty she wears a white blouse, a dark green jacket, a dark green skirt, black boots and a brown belt across her waist. Off duty she is one of the most distinguishable members of the A.P.F. Off duty she wears a white T-shirt, blue jeggings, black high heeled boots and a black leather jacket. In her government days Lydia is much more serious in her choice of clothing as she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt and standard coloured tights with high heeled shoes and on the occasion a black jacket. Lydia speaks English and Russian. Personality Due to her secret agent background Lydia is often shown to be a manipulative and cruel character like Yuliyana as she served under the KGB in the years of the Soviet Union under Leonid Brezhnev for seven years until she was dismissed by the countries last leader Mikhail Gorbachev. Like many females Lydia is an expert at hand to hand combat, karate and martial arts. She is also an expert at survival and is very good at knots. Lydia also has a rebellious streak about her personality and a fun loving streak as she also sees the thrill and the adventure fighting brings and her rebel personality is what often gets her in trouble with the police and has led to her being arrested three to five times. Like Anita of the Fox Junta having friendships with Ivana who is Czech, Svetlana who is Bulgarian, Herta who is German, Viktoria who is Russian, Elena who is Romanian and Anna who is Polish Lydia shares friendships with Gulnara and Tanya but also with Magda, Yuliyana, Maria and Zofia due to her and the others being former secret agents. Magda with the StB, Yuliyana being with the CSSS, Lydia being with the KGB, Maria being with the Securitate and Zofia being with the Służba Bezpieczeństwa but she also has friendships with other members of the A.P.F and others not associated with the group. By the time her government days come though Lydia is much more focused. Backstory Lydia was born in Stalingrad in what is now Volgograd in Soviet Russia during the early years of Nikita Khrushchev but little is known about her early life but what is known is that at the age of 16 she joined the KGB in 1963 but the following year in 1964 she was fully recruited into the KGB and became a secret agent alongside her soon to be partner Tanya. For the period of Leonid Brezhnev Lydia served under the KGB until she was dismissed by Yuri Andropov but regained her membership under Konstantin Chemenko and served under the KGB again until 1988 where she was dismissed again this time by Mikhail Gorbachev alongside her partner Tanya. In 1989 she and Tanya also befriended former Soviet Union communist party official Gulnara and the three journeyed to Animalia after the fall of the Berlin Wall. In the formation of the second Animalian Patriotic Front the three dogs were three of the later members to join. Though a new start had begun the A.P.F was still technically at war with the Animalian National Socialist Union and alongside other members like Katie and Vanessa was a victim of three kidnappings. During one hostage situation Lydia was held three weeks. She was intergated for two days, humiliated and tortured for three days and kept in solitary for the rest of her time with the A.N.S.U. After the first Animalian coup and the A.P.F was forced to flee she fled with the group to Kigali until it was forced out and she went with the group to London. Lydia later participated in the second Animalian coup which toppled the Animalian Junta and restored Animalia to democracy. Today she is part of the current government and is said to live a normal life in her new home. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes